Barricade (Bayverse)
Barricade is a Decepticon warrior from the Transformers live-action film franchise. He embodies all of the fine qualities expected from Decepticons: he is treacherous, sadistic, cruel, yet also practical. Considered "fractious" even by Decepticon standards, Barricade accepts Starscream's leadership, but seemingly only as a means to an end, namely the recovery of Megatron and the AllSpark. His attitude towards Autobots, on the other hand, remains consistent with that of all Decepticons: All Autobots must die. History Transformers (2007) After Megatron had disappeared in search of the missing AllSpark, Barricade was one of several Decepticons sent out across the stars to find him. He and several other Decepticon's under Starscream's command eventually narrowed down Megatron's location to the planet Earth, a world largely inhabited by minute organic creatures known as "humans". After being active on Earth for some time, Barricade arrived to pick up his partner Frenzy at the U.S. air base after he retrieved information on Air Force One. Using data Frenzy had acquired, they learned of Sector Seven, "Project Iceman", Captain Archibald Witwicky and the discovery of the entombed Megatron. Frenzy was able to use the internet from Barricade's on-board police laptop to learn one of Witwicky's descendants, Samuel Witwicky and a pair of glasses that Megatron had accidentally marked with the coordinates of the long-lost AllSpark. Frenzy declared that they needed to find Sam and Barricade moved out. Later, Barricade confronted Sam regarding his recent eBay auctions while the human was fleeing Bumblebee, whom the human mistakenly believed he was out to harm him. Sam fell for Barricade's ruse, and requested the 'officer's' help, only for Barricade to transform before him. As Sam fled, Barricade knocked him onto the hood of an abandoned car, then violently demanded location of his grandfather's glasses. Sam and his girlfriend, who had been drawn into the encounter, managed to escape when Bumblebee convinced the boy to trust him, and Barricade chased both the Autobot and two humans into a junkyard. After temporarily losing and then regaining their position, he charged into battle, activating his mace/rotating blade, and deployed Frenzy to chase down the humans. However, Barricade's battle with Bumblebee left him badly damaged, forcing him to retreat. Evidently, though, he recovered, and was back to working order when Frenzy (who had survived and infiltrated Sector Seven) transmitted both Megatron and the AllSpark's location to his fellow Decepticons. When the humans fled with the AllSpark, Barricade answered the mobilization message saying he was en route to the location and soon joined in the pursuit along with Brawl and Bonecrusher. Brawl soon broke off on an alternate route, while Barricade and Bonecrusher hit the freeway, making contact with the Autobot/human convoy. Barricade attempted to clear some room for the two Decepticons by activating his sirens; Bonecrusher simply rammed everything in his way. Sam recognized Barricade, and warned that they were in danger. Optimus Prime, Ironhide and Ratchet aligned to block their access to Bumblebee, who contained the humans and the AllSpark. Reign of Starscream During the highway chase, Barricade got rammed off the road by Ironhide, suffering sufficient damage to be knocked offline. He would later be reactivated by Starscream who ordered him to remain on Earth to report on the activities of Sector Seven. His activities over the following four years are unknown. Dark of the Moon Barricade was among the Decepticon forces that occupied the city of Chicago under the orders of Megatron and Sentinel Prime. Second in command to Soundwave, the two Decepticons lead a group of Protoforms, and they manage to round up a large group of Autobots, Que, Bumblebee, Dino, Ratchet and Sideswipe. They interrogate, shove and beat their captives. Barricade was the one who held Bumblebee, his arch rival, as prisoner. The human traitor Dylan Gould convinced Soundwave and Barricade that they needed to execute the Autobot prisoners, and started with Que. Despite the poor Autobot's pleas for mercy, a Protoform blasted Que first before Barricade shoots him in the neck, cutting Que's head off. Barricade then laughed over the dead Autobot's remains. After the Autobots escaped and Soundwave was killed by Bumblebee, Barricade met up with Shockwave, apparently scolding two of the Decepticon Protoforms (grabbing the face of one of them and throwing him onto the ground) on the issue that the Autobots have escaped (especially with the escape of Bumblebee) and/or that Soundwave was killed. Because he was busy scolding the Protoforms, Barricade was blinded by sniper shots to his eyes. He stumbled around in pain for a moment before being crippled by a boomstick placed on his leg. Barricade collapsed to the ground, dropping his gun as he did. The last that was seen of him was attempting to crawl away while taking fire from human soldiers. The Last Knight Barricade just managed to survive the Battle of Chicago, but was left in a bad way. He spent several years in hiding in order to repair himself, upgrading into a new, sleeker form. Some time after the Autobots' confrontation with Lockdown in China, Barricade was reunited with the resurrected Megatron and resumed his role as a scout and spy for the Decepticons. Perhaps unknown to him, he had long been under surveillance of the U.S. government. In the ruins of Chicago, Barricade witnessed the Talisman of the Guardian Knights being bestowed to Cade Yeager. He was however unable to claim it due to arrival of the heavily armed TRF, and he watched from a distance as they entered a stand off with Yeager and the Autobots. He reported back to Megatron, incidentally angering his leader by flashing his light in his face. He reported the events of his mission, and Megatron was further angered by his failure to retrieve the Talisman, which was needed to find the Staff they required. Barricade managed to salvage the situation, indicating he knew who could lead them to the Staff: the TRF themselves. Unknown to either, their conversation was being monitored by William Lennox and General Morshower. Based on Barricade's plan, Megatron used human hostages to broker a deal with TRF and secured the release of fellow Decepticons Mohawk, Dreadbot, Nitro Zeus, and Onslaught. He later joined his leader and cohorts in their hunt for Yeager. They arrived at Yeager's scrap yard but Yeager had already fled to a nearby town and they followed. They were met with some not-quite-unexpected resistance in the form of the Autobots Bumblebee, Drift, and Crosshairs and blasted by a trap set by Yeager. Barricade took point in pursuing Yeager through the town. Barricade ordered Yeager and Izabella to freeze, but was surprised and swiped through a wall by the newly-arrived Grimlock's tail. Luckily for Barricade, Grimlock was then focused on attacking Megatron and crunching on Dreadbot. After Dreadbot and Onslaught perished in battle, Barricade fled when Megatron gave the order to retreat. Barricade and his comrades then followed Yeager to England, knowing he was the key to finding the Staff. In London, he chased down the fleeing Bumblebee, who had Yeager and Viviane Wembly with him. He attempted to ram them but was blasted away by his Autobot nemesis. He transformed to catch himself but fell into oncoming traffic and was rammed by a large truck. Commenting on how much it hurt, he had been hit hard enough that he was too weak to continue the pursuit. He later rendezvoused with Megatron and Nitro at Stonehenge, the site which would drain Unicron, who lay deep within the Earth, of his energy and revive the recently-arrived Cybertron. He happily gloated that he had lived to kill a planet and commented on the ease with which they could kill Unicron. They soon came under attack from the humans and he returned fire. He later vanished, apparently having fled after Megatron and Nitro Zeus withdrew to Cybertron, yet again living to fight another day. Abilities * Alt-Mode - On Earth, Barricade disguises himself as a Ford Mustang Saleen S281E police cruiser. * Twin Maces - The wheels on Barricade's arms can be configured into a pair of bladed maces on chains. The blades rotate and can easily shred through any material when in motion. * Machine Gun - A .32 caliber automatic weapon. * Missile Launchers - In Dark of the Moon, Barricade can fire missiles from his shoulders. * Grenade Launcher - An arm-mounted gun that fires highly explosive shells. Category:Movie Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Robots in Literature Category:Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Bayverse Transformers Category:Sentient Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Alien Robots Category:Toy Robots Category:War Machines